the one before saya
by Momo-chan-Hinamori
Summary: Train is having nightmares about his past. about one little part of his past. that he feels responceable   can't spell   for. so what happens if that little part of his past walks back into his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah so I can't sleep cause of my stupid demons nightmares.  
Hiruko: hey…sorry.  
Me: it's ok, so I decided to write this.^-^ disclaimer please Hiruko.  
Hiruko: Momo does not own black cat. Though she really wants a train plushie.  
Me: Yeah it would be so huggable ^-^**

* * *

"TRAIN, DON'T DO IT!" someone screamed. Train had his gun pointed at his targets head. He was about to pull the trigger when something pushed his target out of the way and stood in their place. Train's gun was now pointed at the stomach of a blonde haired girl, around his age; her chocolate brown eyes stared into his. "TRAIN STOP THIS AT ONCE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DOING!" She placed her hands on his shoulders so she could look straight at him. Her eyes looked like they were pleading with his soul.

Unnoticed by the two, train's target pull a gun out of his jacket pocket and aimed for train. 'Even though that girl is in the way, I would still shoot then maybe I could kill both of them' he thought. Little did he know that the gun was not very powerful so it would be lucky to go all the way through the girl. He knew he was less than a second away from death so in one last effort lifted up his gun and pulled the trigger. By the time his hand hit the ground he was dead.

Train heard the bang and watched as the girls eyes widened. She gasped and whispered his name before falling. He caught her and fell to the ground with her as his knees gave in. "train" she whispered again. "No don't leave me" he said. "You have to stay with me Airi" he held her close as if to pass some of his life over to her. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and kissed her softly. "Please" he whispered, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Using all the strength she had left she hugged him back. "Train, don't worry about me." Her breathing was uneven and train couldn't help but get a lump in his throat. "We both knew this day would come. My kind is not supposed to mix with humans but you know…being with you has made me happier than I ever have been. Thank you." With those last words her arms went limp and train could no longer hold back the tears. "AIRI!"

* * *

*** Airi= love and pear. (I don't know)**

**Ok so yeah hope ya like it oh and please give any ideas that you may have for the story it would be a great help. Thanks.**


	2. chapter 2

**all right so here is chapter 2 ^-^  
hiruko: if you see any mistakes in georgia's writing please let us know and she'll fix it  
me: yes thankyou hiruko  
train: *hugs georgia* naww come on be nice to her ^-^  
Hiruko: i am nice to her!  
train:sure  
Hiruko:that's it! *attacks Train*  
me: hmm i don't know what's more entertaining. you two fighting over me or my sister's weird fanfiction.  
hiruko and train: *stop fighting* what weird fanfiction?  
me: well. sven got train pregnant and had eve and then eve goes around rapeing everyone.  
Train: *hides in corner*  
me: naww i'm sorry train. *hugs him* hiruko disclaimer please  
Hiruko: finally. Georgia does not own black cat.**

* * *

Train woke with a start. Sitting up he placed his hand on his head, those images were still running through it. Airi's blood soaking his shirt and her final words. The thought of it reminded him of Saya. Train balled his hands into fists and tried to calm himself down. When he had calmed down he thought about what he had just dreamt. He had been hypnotized to forget all about her so why was he remembering her and why now? He got out of bed and snuck past Sven and eve to the kitchen, where he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. Sculling the bottle he felt quite sleepy but took a few of Sven's sleeping pills just in case. Then walking back to his room he lay down in bed. The dream he just had ran through his head until the sleeping pills took over and he fell asleep.

* * *

"Train, wake up" he heard a voice whisper. "5 more minutes' princess" he groand and rolled over. The voice laughed "princess that's a new one. Usually its pear" Train's eyes shot open and sat up. He quickly swept the room and his eyes rested on someone he never thought he would see again. "Airi" he breathed. "Wow, you look like you've seen a ghost" she giggled. "Ok so what do you want for breakfast?" Her short blonde hair was waving softly in the breeze that came through the window. She giggled again at his stunned expression. "Fine I'll make whatever and you will eat it" She jumped up and ran from the room. He watched her go and smiled when she had left. It wasn't long before the smell of food lured him from his room. He made his way to the kitchen where Airi was running around cooking bacon and eggs. He sat down on a stool next to the bench and Airi pushed a bottle of milk towards him. "Don't drink it all, save some for breakfast." Train smiled again. Airi had always been like that and always knew what was best. Airi pressed play on the radio in the kitchen and sung quietly to the music playing in the background. She placed a plate of food in front of Train which he quickly ate. She laughed again, making train slow down a little to stare at her. He loved her laugh; it made his heart feel weird though. Suddenly everything started fading. "Airi!" Train yelled just as everything went pitch black.

* * *

Train opened his eyes then shut them again against the harsh light. He opened them again slowly letting his eyes adjust to the light. He was in Sven's car. He sat up and looked out the window at the passing scenery.  
"I see your finally awake then." Sven said without taking his eyes off the road. Eve was reading a book in the passenger seat.  
"What happened?" train asked.  
"You were asleep." Sven replied "and I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up, so Annette and I brought you down to the car where you could sleep." They drove in silence for a while after that.

"Sven, where are we going?" eve asked, her gaze not wandering from her book.  
"Well I thought that because we've been working really hard lately, that we should have a break and go to this really cool beach that I found." Sven replied  
"what is a beach?" eve asked  
"well you know how there's heaps of water on the earth…" train spaced out while Sven explained and only paid attention when the car slowly came to a stop.  
"well here we are." Sven yelled and jumped out of the car. Eve put her book on theground and followed sven onto the sand. Train followed slowly behind but soon stopped when he saw where they were.  
"no way….this can't be the same place, there's no way."

* * *

**Me: ok so it's not much but i think that if there is to much writing you get bored.  
Hiruko and train: *whispering together*  
me: uh oh their planing some thing. *backs away*  
hiruko and train: *walk over to georgia*  
me: um what are you guys doing?  
Hiruko and Train:...*glomps georgia* yay a chapter!  
me: nya RAPE!  
Train: nah you enjoy it ^-^.  
Hiruko: please review. it makes georgia work harder. and she's so sexy when she's being serious. ^-^  
me: *blushes* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so after a lot of reading, thinking and locking Hiruko in the closet so i can write in peace. i have finnaly finish a chapter. It's not that long and i think the charactors are a little OCC but i hope you enjoy it any way.  
****Hiruko: you know she seriously did lock me in the closet.  
****Train: serves you right. you should have let her write in peace.  
Hiruko: hey the only reason you were nice to her was cause she gives you free bottle of milk!  
Me: Hiruko be nice.  
Hiruko: only if i get to sleep in your bed. ^-^  
me: fine but you have to be in wolf form.  
Hiruko: damn you.  
****Train: i guess i'll do the disclaimer then. Georgia does not own black cat. **Train couldn't believe it. This was the same beach that Airi and he had been brought to as kids. He had forgotten that they were friends long before they had joined the numbers. Actually they were born in the same hospital, and during mothers group train would cry if Airi was not close by. Then Train remembered something else about this beach. The day before his parents had been murdered they had brought Airi and him here. He tried to remember Airi as a little girl building a sand castle or swimming in the shallows but he just couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried. Sighing he followed Sven and eve on to the sand.

* * *

In an illegal lab two men are talking. The owner of the lab and the lead scientist working on the owners most prized experiment. (sorry i couldn't explain it better '-_- )  
"Test number 666 has had a positive result, sir" the scientist reported  
"good but is she ready for her first mission?"the owner asked  
"Um…we may want to run a few more tests..." he replied  
"Bring her to me"  
"um…I…of course, sir" the scientist ran from the room while the owner stayed seated. He fiddled with his wine glass while he waited.

The double doors opened revealing a girl surrounded by guards. Her head hung low hiding an electric collar around her neck. Her short blonde hair was stained with half dried blood and her dress was covered in it. The dress only just covered her, and was ripped in one too many places. The dress ended at her thighs and she had chipped black nail polish on her bare feet. The owner studied the girl with such pride that could have been mistaken for hunger, before he turned to the scientist.  
"What other tests need to be done?"  
The man jumped at his question. "Uh…well we need to test her wings and her transformation."  
"Show me"  
"oh um...yes sir" the scientist walked over to the girl and stood behind her. "Ok now…please show us your wings" he whispered in to her ear.  
The girl looked up at him and stared into his eyes. When he didn't flinch she nodded and shook shoulders letting the nano machines in her body take the form of wings. Spreading them out they reached 5 meters wing tip to wing tip. The younger man waited for the man behind the desk to nod before he ran his fingers down the girls back. Shivering she retracted her wings and drew them back into her body.  
"Now, her transformation." The owner stared at the girl now as if he had been lost in the desert and she was the only water for miles. The scientist nodded and bent down to whisper in her ear. When he had finished he stepped back. The girl closed her eyes and hung her head. Then her head shot up and she lunged forward on to her hands and knees. By the time she hit the ground she had transformed in to a beautiful snow white wolf. Her once chocolate brown eyes had darkened and stood out against her white coat. She stood proudly as she gazed up at the owner, his eyes gleaming.

"Well done, well done!" he yelled standing up "this will put our name in the history books…!" He stopped. The wolf in front of him was slouching and her eyes were half closed. She then fell to the floor transforming back into a girl. The owner sighed "well this is a disappointment" the owner sat back down. "Take her away!"  
"Yes sir." the scientist walked over to the girl and lifted her up supporting her back with one arm he lifted up her legs with the other. The girl opened he eyes briefly to see who was picking her up. When she saw it was the scientist she snuggled closer to him. "Sir she is below her required temperature and I'm afraid that if she stays in her cell she will die." The scientist stared at the owner.  
"Fine take her to your quarters then, make sure she stays alive" The scientist nodded and left the room.

When he was just outside his quarters he glanced down at the young girl. A smile was on her face as she tried to get as close to him as possible. A slight smile crept over his face. He had feelings for her, he couldn't deny it. But she was destined for someone else. He entered his chambers and lay her down on his bed but she refused to let go of his shirt. Sighing he slid into the bed next to her. Next thing he knew her head was resting on his chest. 'I promise I'll look after you.' He thought 'at least until you find the one you're destined for…Airi'

* * *

**dun dun dun..cliff hanger ^-^ i think i'm gonna work on some other fanfictions this week so i might not update this one for a while.  
Train: naww.  
Me: don't worry train. if i think of something for the story then i'll write it ok.  
Train: ok.  
Hiruko: just a question. how many people do you think actually read any of our conversations?  
Me: um...probably no one.  
Hiruko: *sigh* well then please Review. cause that gives georgia inspiration ^-^  
Me: *mumbles something about the closet***


	4. Chapter 4

OK so this chapter needs a lot of improving. and i mean a lot. in my opinion it's probably the worst chapter of the story so idea for Airi's outfit came from a picture of Dark Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew or mew mew power.

Airi: I Like it.

Me: yay i knew you would! ^-^

Train: Georgia does not own blackcat

Me: I Only own this story line.

Trian: isn't it kinda like the one where I meet Saya?

Me:...meh maybe. anyways enjoy.

* * *

Airi woke up to hear Ryuu talking to someone. Slipping out of her bed she crept towards the door and peered through the door to see Ryuu talking to someone. Airi wanted to see who it was so she pushed the door open a little more, but as she did the door squeaked loudly giving her away. Knowing she had already been discovered she walked into the room. Ryuu smiled as she entered and motioned for her to walk over to the maid "this is Mrs. Gelade" Ryuu said "she has some clothes for you to wear Airi" Ms Gelade nodded and held out her hand to Airi. Airi glanced at Ryuu and when she saw him give a slight nod she took Ms Gelade's hand and followed her out of the room.

* * *

An hour later Ryuu was standing outside of the ladies rooms waiting for Ms. Gelade to return with Airi. If they didn't leave now she would miss the details of her mission. Just when he was thinking about walking through the door to find her it opened. Airi's hair, now dried, was a light blonde with a black frilly headband tied in her hair. The electric collar around her neck was gone and was replaced with a bell tied with a black ribbon with a black hood attached to the back. Her new dress was strapless and the sleeves were hanging loosely on her arms with black ribbons holding the top of the sleeves level with the top of the dress. The dress ended just above her knees and her black boots came up just below her knees. Ryuu stared at her for a few minutes before Ms. Gelade coughed. Snapping to attention he walked down the hall with Airi following behind him.

* * *

"Ok so your mission is to collect another Bio weapon which escaped from the master's uncle's lab a few years ago." Ryuu explained "You are to capture her and bring her back here. Understood?"  
"Yes sir." Replied Airi before she turned and walked out of the room to begin her mission.

* * *

"Man, I'm so glad we caught that guy. Now we won't have to sleep in the car again" Train sighed before lying down on the couch in the hotel they were staying at.  
"Hey now, don't fall asleep." Sven remarked "Eve wants to go to the book store and you promised to take her." Train groaned as he stood up "All right then princess, let's get to the book store before it closes." Train walked out the door and after Sven gave her some money Eve quickly followed.

* * *

Train waited outside while eve walked around the bookstore. Eve had just picked up a book called Romeo and Juliet when she was approached by someone. She was just a little bit shorter then train and had a hood covering her face.  
"Are you eve?" the person asked. She sounded female but it sounded husky like it had not been used often.  
"Yes, I am eve" eve replied "but who are you?"  
the girl didn't reply she simply said "come with me." And turned to walk out the back off the store. Eve followed her out but as soon as she walked outside the girl attacked her. Eve jumped out off the way but hit a trash can by accident making it echo though out the ally way. Eve quickly transformed her hair in to a hammer and hit the girl over the head knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Train heard the crash of a trash can and knew something was wrong. He ran around the back of the store to find eve standing over someone who appeared to be unconscious. He watched as eve picked the girl up and walked towards him.  
"Who's that princess?" Train asked reaching out to pull the girls hood down but eve quickly pulled away. "She was attacked so I'm taking her to Sven." Was all she said before walking back to their hotel.

* * *

When train got back to the hotel eve had already gone inside. He was about to open the door when he heard Rinslet, Eve and Sven arguing quietly  
"we don't even know if it really is her" Rinslet whispered  
"from all the stories that train has told me, I'm pretty sure she is." Eve answered back.  
"Well what are we going to do with her then?" Rinslet asked a little too loudly  
"please do not talk about me like I am not here." Train froze when he heard her voice.  
"Sorry, but we're scared that if our friend see's yo-" Sven was cut off when the door opened. Train took one look at the girl who eve saved and almost started crying. The girl who eve had saved was none other than Airi.

* * *

**Like i said weird right. NYA i sucks because...No it doesn't matter**

**Train: hey where's Hiruko?**

**ME:...I don't wanna talk about it...*walks off***

**Train:..um ok...well anyway please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

***yawn* man it's like 11 and i have school tomorrow.  
Train: that's what you get for watching anime.  
Me: *pokes out tounge*  
Train: by the way where's Hiruko?  
Me: just shut up and do the dissclaimer  
Train: Fine, georgia does not own blackcat.**

* * *

Jenos Hazard walked down the dark corridor. The chronos building had always freaked him out a little but he never said anything. Jenos stopped outside a door with a XIV engraved on the door. He opened the door to find a white room which was unusual since all the rooms in chronos head quarters were black. The wall were covered in drawings of animals and people, there was also an angel of death right in the middle. The thing that stood out was the rainbow colored bed in the middle of the room. Their sat a girl who looked the same age as Train only a year younger.  
"Airi, you do realize that you're going to be late for your first partner assignment." Jenos smiled. Airi's head shot up and she jumped off the bed and ran to her wardrobe.  
"Damn it Jenos you pick the worst time to show up." Airi yelled pulling on a thigh length black dress. After the dress was fastened she pulled on some knee high black socks with blue ribbons sewn into the side. On the way out the door she grabbed a long black cape with a hood and her oricalcum nails. She fastened the cloak around her neck and snapped the oricalcum nails onto her fingers just as she ran into the meeting room.

* * *

"You're late." Willzark says as Airi runs into the room.  
"I'm sorry sir I was not aware the time had been changed." Airi explained kneeling down. She checked her surroundings and saw that Sephiria was looking down at her and there was someone else who was paying no attention to her.  
"Never mind, Sephiria will explain your mission." Willzark explained before the screen went blank. Sephiria turned to me.  
"Airi, you will be working with Train Heartnet. You must take out Nadim Koronto. Are we clear? "  
Yes maim," I replied  
"good." She said as she walked out of the room. Once she had left Train turned to Airi.  
"Let's just get this over with." He said before he quickly blended into the back ground. He didn't think anyone could see him but Airi walked right up to him and stood in front of him.  
"Please, that trick is easy. If your gonna hide from me, then run first." She smirked and disappeared.

* * *

Train was surprised. No-one could ever find him if he was blended into the shadows and what was worse, once she disappeared he couldn't find her until he was outside. Sitting on the roof with a rock in her hand Airi waited for Train Heartnet to walkout of the building. Once he had Airi pelted the rock towards him. It didn't even make a noise, but he still caught it looked at it then stared at her. For a moment she felt he breath catch in her throat, but she quickly realized and started to breath normally. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? That had never happened before. Airi was staring into space when Train jumped on the roof next to her and started jumping from building. Airi snapped out of her day dream and followed Train.

* * *

When they arrived at Nadim's they found the place surrounded by guards. Airi smirked.  
"This will be fun." She thought and turned to Train.  
"Wait here, I'll have this job finished within two minutes." She jumped off the wall surrounding the building. She walked out of the main door less than two minutes later licking something of her oricalcum claws. The guards turned as she walked past but she dodged all of them and continued walking. Jumping up to sit next to Train he saw the liquid she was licking from her nails was blood.

"Five...Four…three…two…one." she counted. When she finished there was a scream followed by several others and all the guards dropped dead. Train was stunned. No- one in chronos had that much power. Did they?  
"How did you do that?" Train asked a little scared. Airi smirked and wiggled her fingers.  
"These Oricalcum nails have a high concentrated poison stored in them. The poison is ejected when it pierces the skin. Also these nails are so sharp that they don't hurt or leave scares, but their shape enough to draw blood from their victim." Airi explained. Train was still a little scared. "But, I think I'm going to like working with Airi."

* * *

Looking at Airi now, Train could see that her oricalcum nails had been ripped from her fingers. She still looks innocent when she slept. He wondered if she could still cook as well as she used to. He brushed a hand through her hair. It looked darker then he remembered. Train traced her jaw line with the tips of his fingers causing her to stir.  
"N...No…I don't want to go in there….no stop….it hurts." She muttered. Train didn't know what to do so he just held her hand. Eventually her breathing evened out and she stopped muttering.  
"Train….being with you has made me happier than I ever have been."  
Train gasped and stepped away from Airi. No this wasn't Airi. Airi had never existed.

* * *

"You...you're not human." Train stuttered trying to back away from Airi who looked like she had been torn in half. The old man in front if Airi stepped forward.  
"Of course we're not human, do you think Airi would be such a great assassin if she was human?"  
"Do you think i wouldn't love her any less if she wasn't!" Train retorted Airi's eyes lit up for a brief moment.  
"Well, if you love her so much then let her go. Because one of you will die tonight." The old man looked Train straight in the eye." So boy either run and you both live or stay and you will die.  
Train didn't know what to say, he wanted Airi to continue living with or without him, so he turned and ran. A shadow from behind Airi followed him.  
"Lucifer, come back." Airi yelled running after them. By the time she caught up to them Train had his gun pointed at Lucifer's head. Lucifer was now a target to him.

"TRAIN, DON'T DO IT!" someone screamed. Train had his gun pointed at his targets head. He was about to pull the trigger when Airi pushed his target out of the way and stood in their place. Train's gun was now pointed at Airi's stomach her chocolate brown eyes stared into his. "TRAIN STOP THIS AT ONCE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DOING!" She placed her hands on his shoulders so she could look straight at him.

Train heard a bang and watched as Airi's eyes widened. She gasped and whispered his name before falling. He caught her and fell to the ground with her as his knees gave in. "train" she whispered again. "No don't leave me" he said. "You have to stay with me Airi"  
"Train, don't worry about me." She rasped "We both knew this day would come. My kind is not supposed to mix with humans but you know…being with you has made me happier than I ever have been. Thank you."

* * *

"No, No, NO!" Train yelled. Airi woke with start and thought she was still dreaming because the man that was always in her dreams was standing in the corner. Slowly she walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. Trains tears stopped as he looked down at Airi. She had just realised that this was reality and that he was really there. She pulled him closer.  
"You, you're the one Ryou always talked about. The one i was built for." Train wrapped his arms around her. "Don't you ever say that!" He yelled "you had a life before this Airi. Where you used to cook breakfast every day, and be one of the strongest erasers alive." He sobbed. "Why can't i just have my Airi back?"

Airi didn't know what to do after that because her knees gave out as soon as he said it. Train fell with her and they ended up leaning against the wall, arms wrapped around each other. Airi stayed awake for a while thinking about what Train had said. Airi closed her eyes and tried to force back her memories. But that only made her sleepy.  
Why couldn't she have her memories back? Why couldn't she go back to before they did this to her?

* * *

**I cried when i wrote this.  
Train: your so mean to your OC's  
Me: am not...ok maybe i am.  
Train: and that brings me back to my previous question. where's Hiruko?  
Me: he left alright! *tears up*  
Train: naww i'm sorry...why did he leave?  
Me: I dunno, i don't particually care anymore...you know he showed up for my school presentation. :(  
Train: that's really mean *hugs her* you'll be fine...review so she'll chear up.  
Me: i'm fine train. let me go :) don't worry about me guys mmk ^-^ **


	6. Saya AN

**Ok guys so I haven't updated in a while because I can't think of anything as to what's gonna happen next.**  
**Hiruko: seriously she's tried everything. Watching all the episodes, reading all the manga and don't get me started on the massive dent in the wall.**  
**Me: yes well, I know for a fact that a lot of people read this fanfic. So if any of you have any idea on what you would like to happen next then please tell me as I'm pretty desperate right about now ^^' he he.  
Train: you mean you don't know what's gonna happen to me?  
Me: well atleast you have other fanfics, but Airi on the other hand...  
Airi: So you don't what's gonna happen to me?  
Me: well if i could think of something that could happen then i would write it. But at the moment i've hit a brick wall.  
Airi: well how 'bout if train finds out that i'm not real?  
Train: wait Airi's not real?  
Me: *stunned silence* i think i just thought of some thing that could happen. *types on computer*...nope i'm still stuck damn it all.  
Hiruko: *sigh* anyway any help at the moment would be greatly appretiated. thank you.  
Me: OMFG I stuffed up the name for this Authors note! it was supposed to say Airi, not Saya. Damn it all! *hits head* baka baka baka.  
Hiruko: ok i think some one's a little bit tired.  
Me: fine i'm going i'm going  
Hiruko: *sigh* **


	7. of shopping and a new friend

**Hiruko: *grabs georgia* HEY!  
Me: *blink blink* i'm sorry what now?  
Hiruko:um...well  
Me: does that have any relivence to the fact that i haven't updated in ages?  
Hiruko:...no  
Me: *sigh* moron  
Fakir: hey that's my line!  
Me: Fakir this is not your fanfic, get out  
Fakir: *leaves*  
Me: Ok now onward with the story  
Disclaimer (see previous chapter it still stands)**

* * *

Airi woke up in the morning to find that Train had already left. She decided to go back to sleep when she heard music coming from the living room just outside her door. Standing up she opened the door and stared out. Eve was sitting on the couch watching a movie with, what looked like a singing lion. Rinslet was in the kitchen, cooking some real food for a change.  
Rinslet smiled at Airi when as she sat down at on a stool next to the kitchen bench.  
"Good morning Airi, I didn't know what you had for breakfast so I decided to make everything I know how."  
If Rinslet was expecting a reaction from the emotionless girl then she was sadly mistaken. Instead Airi stood up and sat on the floor in front of the couch and stared at the screen. After a while Eve spoke to Airi.  
"Sven and Train have gone out and won't be back until later." He voice sounded robotic. Rinslet smiled as she placed a heaping pile of food onto the coffee table. "That's right; I thought we could do a little shopping. What do you think Airi?" Rinslet was still trying to get just the tiniest amount of reaction from Airi. Until at last Airi couldn't help but nod slightly. Rinslet's smile widened (if that was possible) and she started clapping her hands.  
"All right then. Let's go." Rinslet squealed grabbing both Airi and Eve's wrist and running out the door.

* * *

Airi looked around the shop that Rinslet had dragged her into and almost walked out again. Almost everything was pink and if there was one thing Airi hated most it was pink. She looked over at Eve and saw that Eve had a similar reaction to her. Rinslet ran into the shop and disappeared. Eve looked at Airi and they both nodded before turning around and walking out of the shop and into one they had seen earlier.

* * *

'Now this is much better' Airi thought as she wandered around the shop with Eve. This shop looked ordinary from the front but as you got further to the back of the shop you could see that it sold nothing but gothic Lolita. The two girls spent all day in there trying on dresses and accessories until they finally decided on what to buy. As they were walking home Eve finally spoke to Airi.  
"So um…the reason we went out shopping is because we're going out tonight."  
Airi was stunned she looked at Eve who shook her head.  
"I told them that we should wait a while but Rinslet and Sven wouldn't listen." Eve sighed and looked at Airi. After a while Airi smiled.  
"Thank you Eve, I think it will be nice to go out." Airi said. Eve was a little surprised but she kept it hidden. "Besides," Airi said "we need an excuse to wear these new dresses and accessories we brought" Eve smiled and both girls laughed and talked all the way back to the hotel.

* * *

When they walked into their apartment Rinslet started yelling at them for being so irresponsible and for leaving without saying anything. When she finally finished she looked at the time and almost fainted. "You girls have half an hour to get ready or were gonna be late." She pushed both girls in to their room and ran off. Eve looked at Airi and sighed.  
"Is it alright if I style your hair Eve?" Airi asked. Eve smiled "alright as long as I get to do yours"

* * *

**Hiruko: i'm sorry but what is this?  
Me: my story...  
Hiruko:...you fail  
Me: shud up  
Hiruko:Make me!  
Me: ok, so please review. or if you read this story and see a spelling mistake then tell me and i'll fix it  
~ Arigatou ^-^**


	8. of outfits and other stuff

**Hiruko: wow another chapter nice work.  
Me: that's cause i thought of some thing that could happen so :P  
Hiruko: really i thought you just stole it from someone else...  
Me: *points to door* get out  
Hiruko: *sigh* fine. georgia does not own black cat...or this story line.  
Me: That's it! *grabs pillow and hits him* **

* * *

As soon as Sven unlocked the door to the hotel room, Train walked in and fell on the couch.  
"Man I'm so tired, I wanna sleep right here." Train closed his eyes and Sven sighed. He hung up his Hat as Rinslet walked out of her room. She wore a tight fitting red dress with matching shoes and lipstick. The red heart she worn had been removed and replaced with a gold one.  
"Have you seen the girls?" She asked and Sven shook his head. Rinslet fumed and walked towards the girls rooms. Just as she was about to open the door it opened and the two girls walked out. Eve was wearing a black dress with silver buttons down the front and short sleeves. Her hair was tied into a half pony tail and had a white ribbon weaved into it. Airi was wearing a strapless dress, the top half was purple and the bottom half was white with black lace over the top and along the edge of the white. Around her neck she wore a black choker and thick 3 inch heals on her feet. Her hair was normal except that a silver headband had been placed in her hair.  
"Finally we can leave." Rinslet sighed. Train opened one eye and spotted Airi, he opened the other eye to stare at her and without realizing he fell off the couch. Everyone turned to look at Train as he pulled himself of the floor.  
"Hey Rins, where are you guys going?" Train asked glancing at Airi every now and then.  
" we, as in us three."She pointed to the two girls and herself ", are going out."  
"Out where?" He asked  
"none of your business." She replied  
"well where ever you're going I hope you have a good time." Sven smiled.  
"Yes I hope so too." Airi smiled and Train fell over again.  
"What is your problem?" Rinslet asked.  
"Y...you talked." He stuttered  
"Really? What do you know?"Airi smirked.  
"Come on girls were gonna be late" Rinslet walked out the door and the two girls followed with train walking behind them.  
"No you don't" Sven grabbed the back of Train's shirt as he was walking out of the door.  
"But-  
"no buts it's a night for the girls to get to know each other." Sven half glared.  
"Fine." Train shrugged off Sven's hand and lay down on the couch to watch some TV.

* * *

The three girls went to a formal dinner which Rinslet had forged tickets for. Once the diner was over Rinslet wanted to stay longer but Eve and Airi dragged her out. They were walking past a side street when Airi stopped and looked down the street.  
"Hey Airi what's wrong?" Rinslet asked.  
"I thought I heard something…" she replied. They started walking again, but Airi heard the noise again.  
"I'm gonna go check it out." She said running down the side street.  
"Wait! Airi!" Rinslet yelled, but she was gone. "Damn it, Eve follow her." Rinslet whipped out her phone and Eve ran after Airi.

* * *

Train sat up making Sven jump. Train looked around and his eyes widened.  
"Airi." He whispered before jumping up and grabbing Hades off the counter and climbing out the window and up the fire escape. Sven tried to stop him but his phone was ringing.  
"Hello?" he said answering the phone  
"Sven, she just run off, I-Train's gonna kill me."  
"Whoa, slow down and explain."  
"Airi ran off, and Eve went to get her- wait Eve's back." Sven heard muffled voices and paced around the kitchen.  
"Sven?"  
"Yes?"  
"She's gone, Eve couldn't find her."  
"Damn" Sven held his head in his hand. "Hold on I'll be their soon." He said before hanging up. Sven grabbed his hat and suit case and ran out the door.

* * *

**BTW i do own this story line Hiruko is just a lying lttle dastarb. Anyway the usual please review yada yada. oh and if you spot any spelling mistakes then please tell me and i'll fix them up. now Hiruko i think you have something to say...  
Hiruko: i'm sorry for lying...  
Me:and?  
Hiruko: and i'll never do it again...happy now  
Me: Much *pats his head*  
Both: see ya next chapter ^-^**


	9. wolves and wings

**ok so this is a quick chapter and it'ss my first dedicated chapter ^-^  
Thank you to an anonymus reviewer by the name of: I love allen walker and train. With out you this chapter would not exist!  
Hiruko: this chapter would also have been posted tomorrow but none of the anime sites are working for georgia so.  
Me: yes well. I would also like to thank: trainsgirl13. for sticking with us since the begining,  
Marik: Georgia does not own black cat.  
Me: *stares at marik*  
Mairk: what?  
Me: your story doesn't exist yet. go home.  
Marik: i think you'll find it does...  
Me:no it doe-...wait...I'll be back! *runs off***

* * *

Airi ran down the dark alley. Her senses sharpened as she dodged boxes and bins. Her heels had been discarded and she was now running bare foot. If she had stepped on broken glass she hadn't felt it. She ran around the corner and found what she was looking for. A man was standing over a girl with a knife. The man spotted her and started walking towards her.  
"My my, you're a pretty one." He ran his tongue over the blade of the knife.  
"Run." Airi said to the girl and she obeyed without hesitation.  
"Humph, that wasn't very smart girly, now I'm gonna have to get some friends to help me." The man raised he fingers to his lips and whistled. Airi sensed the other people before she saw them, they all attacked her but she jumped up and flipped over them. The second she landed they were on her again. She jumped over all their heads and kicked a few of them. Unfortunately one of them grabbed her ankle and pulled her down.

* * *

Train heard shouts and ran towards them. He found them just in time to see Airi being pulled into the crowd.  
"Airi" he shouted and jumped down to help her. When he landed on the ground there was a flash of light and all the men jumped up. A snow white wolf stood in the middle of the group, baring its fangs. In an instant it jumped on the closest man and tore him apart. The others screamed and ran away but not without the wolf killing a few more. The wolf then stopped and stared at Train, its eyes were as black as the night sky. The wolf took a step towards him and Train, unwillingly, took a step back. Without a second thought the wolf jumped at him, fangs bared. Train closed his eyes and waited for the impact, which never came. Opening his eyes slowly he saw Airi. Her new dress was ripped in several places and she was holding her arm which was bleeding excessively. She looked up at train and stepped back, horrified that he had seen her as a wolf. She turned around to run away but Train caught her arm. Airi looked at his hand and then at his eyes. Train saw Airi's eyes flash silver as she pulled away and unfolded her wings. Airi crouched down and jumped, taking off.  
'I'm not gonna lose her again.' Train thought. Using the fire escapes he jumped up to the roof.  
As Airi flew past the roof Train jumped and grabbed her around the waist. Airi collapsed under the sudden weight and fell onto the roof.  
Airi opened her eyes and stared at train. She was laying on his stomach. Train slowly sat up and airi slipped so that his face mere inches from hers. Train stared back and seamed to melt under those dark brown eyes. Slowly he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. He held her head in his hand and slowly pulled her towards him. They were so close now; Airi could feel his breath on her lips and hear her heart pounding in her chest. Their lips brushed together ever so slightly when they heard a voice.  
"Well well, it looks like we've finally found you Airi."

* * *

**Airi: did we just?  
Train: i think we almost did...  
Me: oh come on you two would make a cute couple. ^-^  
Train and Airi: *stares*  
Me: yes well...it turns out, Marik you were right. there are a couple of chapters posted up. but not all of them because no one voted and noww i'm gonna post up the rest when it's done. so good bye! *walks off*  
Hiruko: was she just advertising?  
Marik: yes, yes she was...  
Hiruko: heh, anyways you know the drill. Press the button and review this chapter!  
Me: Where's Ma Plushie?  
Hiruko: on your bed, now go to sleep.  
Me: Never! *falls asleap*  
Hiruko: *sighs***


End file.
